1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that can adjust a function menu displayed on a display unit according to a frequency of use by a user, an image forming system including the image forming apparatus, and a function menu adjusting method in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a scanner, a multifunctional device, or the like, tends to be provided with more and more additional functions. Accordingly, menus displayed through a user interface such as a GUI (Graphic User Interface) or through a display unit such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel have become more and more complicated.
However, most of the additional functions of an image forming apparatus are not used very often in practice. Thus, when menus, icons, or the like for indicating all of the functions of an image forming apparatus are displayed at the same time, a user may be confused and find the image forming apparatus inconvenient to use.